


【承花】邀你去往不眠夜

by KujoRyota



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険, 承花
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujoRyota/pseuds/KujoRyota





	【承花】邀你去往不眠夜

花京院曾乐此不疲地调侃过承太郎，说他越是对别人不感兴趣，摆出冷冰冰的表情，就越吸引旁人的接近。

花京院称之为“JOJO的奇妙人缘”，他本来可以有恃无恐地借此揶揄承太郎，向承太郎索要安心的吻——但是一切在他们升入大学后产生了非常微妙的变化。

他们考上了同一所大学。

这所大学的海洋专业在国内都颇有名望，承太郎正是看中了这一点。而花京院，甚至可以这么说——他是为了承太郎才选择了这所大学。

毕竟花京院没有什么特别的兴趣所向，那不如把观察承太郎当成他的第一兴趣好了。

大学里不再仅仅有朝夕相处的同学，更多的是大学生活中连擦肩而过都没发生过的陌生人。

可以说遇见怎样千姿百态的人也不奇怪。

而且似乎成为大学生就像是一脚踏入了社会，模仿大人的劣迹交往，褪去高中生的青涩年少。

这让大学生多了几分高中生所没有的自信与顽强，同时缺少了大人们的稳重成熟。

在追求人这件事上可见一斑。

因而在大学里花京院也成为了他打趣承太郎的那般焦点。

花京院又天生对各式视线敏感，走在路上也经常能感受到女生投向他的视线，甚至有些会主动上前询问花京院的联系方式。

承太郎已经不止一次目睹过花京院被前仆后继的女生包围的状况，即便上前解围，也不过是从一个人的包围圈变成两个人的包围圈。

承太郎很烦这样的氛围，比以前更甚。

就算他可以无视这群吵闹的女人，他也不愿意把和花京院共处的时间分给别人。

两人就读的专业并不相同，因此在上课时间是见不到面的。

承太郎难以置信来之不易的共处时光还要被闲杂人等消磨。

但再难缠的女生也敌不过经验丰富的替身使者。

承太郎拉过花京院的手臂，快速穿过一栋栋教学楼，抵达他们的“乌托邦”。

图书馆是二人前不久才发现的好去处。

安静又平和，没有那么多喧闹的声音。

他们可以在这里一直待到晚自修结束的闭馆时间。

二人在书架间走动，皮鞋时不时发出碰擦到地面的声音。

咔嗒，咔嗒。

然后他们在书架前停下。

这里是图书馆较偏的一角，里面放了些晦涩难懂却又罕见的书作，因此最里面甚至已经积了灰尘，在夕阳昏黄中翻飞。

承太郎和花京院面对面站立着，狭小的走道容纳两个成年男性还是过于拥挤了，他们两个几乎彼此紧贴着。

承太郎垂眼看着书架，附在花京院耳边沉声，“你不该和她们谈论那么多的，花京院。”

湿热的气体灌进花京院的耳朵，这让他有些痒。

于是他也相同回敬给承太郎，嘴唇有意无意间磨蹭在承太郎的耳骨，声音压低后有些沙哑：“不能对女孩子太粗暴啊，承太郎，那可不是我的人设......”

“还在演好学生那一套？”承太郎轻笑。

“什么叫演喔！JOJO！”花京院不情愿地鼓起嘴，“我明明骨子里就是好学生！”

承太郎用指腹揉上花京院的眼下——那里青灰一片，一看便知是熬夜的后遗症。

“又通宵打游戏了。”

花京院连着承太郎的手指一起盖住黑眼圈否认：“只是稍微玩了玩新出的游戏，也......也算不上什么通宵吧！”

花京院说到最后都有些底气不足，求饶道：“你不是有本特别想看的海洋读本吗，快点找到去座位上读吧。”

承太郎从容挪开视线，在书架上逡巡。

“有了。”

花京院的注意顺着承太郎的手臂转移至他要找到的书本上，他只能侧过头用余光瞥着书封。

而后承太郎的吻猝不及防落在他的嘴角，然后不等花京院反应，手指捏住书封将其取出夹在腋下，压着帽檐就走了出去。

花京院有些后知后觉的脸红，难道承太郎不知道他比那些女生还要难应付吗？

花京院拉开凳子，在承太郎对面坐下。

刚屈着腿就撞上了承太郎的长腿，毕竟承太郎的195可不是摆设，无处安放的腿越过桌子间不存在的中线，霸占着花京院的地盘。

花京院不甘心地把腿挤进承太郎腿中间，有些意料外的轻而易举，他原以为承太郎会接着闹他，没想到承太郎似乎注意力都在眼前的书籍上。

花京院膝盖向内碰在一起，想使坏猛地把承太郎的两条腿彻底分开，无奈承太郎腿部力量太强，他只能被圈在其内。

花京院和自己斗智斗勇半天，承太郎却岿然不动，反倒让花京院熬夜的疲乏从身体里涌了出来。

花京院有些犯迷糊，小小声叫着承太郎：“承太郎，你要在这里看完这本书吗？”

承太郎抬头发现了昏昏欲睡的花京院：“这本书不能外借，再有一会就看完了。花京院，你困就睡吧，不用顾虑什么。”

承太郎低沉的声音就像是催眠曲一样，花京院真的受其鼓动趴下，将手臂伸直到承太郎的那边，勾着他装饰衣服的大金链子。

或许是熬夜打游戏消耗了太多精力，又或许是图书馆平静的气氛让他染上了睡意，放在平时花京院绝对不会在晚修的时间里做出这样的事情。

待在承太郎身边的安适感让花京院很快陷入了睡眠，他侧脸向着靠窗的一侧，呼吸匀浅。

月光铺陈在他的脸上，五官宛若希腊神话中的美神般棱角分明。

晚上的图书馆人很少，即便有，也都是在关注手头上自己的要务，没有人会发现这个僻静角落里正发生着什么。

承太郎叹出一口气，看来今天注定无法把这本书读完了。

他伸出手拨开花京院挡住眼睛的红发，将那蓬松的头发一圈一圈缠绕在指尖，手脚轻轻附了一个吻上去。

“快看，是JOJO和花京院前辈欸......！”

“没想到这么晚能在这里看见他们......！”

两个女生窃窃私语钻进了承太郎的耳朵，承太郎等了一会，两个女生似乎没有要走的意图。

打破寂静的声音，像刀在玻璃上割般刺耳。

承太郎心里想着这可真是够了，一边转头对上两名女生的正面。

他腾出空闲的那只手，比了一个嘘声的动作。

不像承太郎的作风，无声温柔。

花京院仍毫无察觉地睡着。


End file.
